


Can a 13-year-old squirt?

by chaosmo



Series: Pounding Sarada [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Blindfolded, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Mouth-Gag, Multiple Squirting, NSFW GIF, Older Man/Younger Woman, Squirting, forced squirting, multiple orgasm, nsfw gifs, tied up, underage orgasm, underage squirting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: Pagi ini aku membaca artikel yang menarik di internet."Can a 13-year-old squirt?" ;"Can a girl squirt at the age of thirteen?" ;"Do a 13-year-old have sexual thoughts?" ; Aku pikir, mengapa tidak kubuktikan sendiri?
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Pounding Sarada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Can a 13-year-old squirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Hanya untuk melepaskan fantasi yang tertahan.

Pagi ini aku membaca artikel yang menarik di internet.

"Can a 13-year-old squirt?"

"Can a girl squirt at the age of thirteen?"

"Do a 13-year-old have sexual thoughts?"

Penjelasannya menarik.

_Apabila gadis ini telah mencapai pubertas, dia merasakan bisa klimaks._

_Klimaks memiliki dua makna. Arti pertama adalah "air mani" atau "ejakulasi"._

_Dan ini dalam konteks tentang cairan seorang pria ketika berejakulasi._

_Yang kedua adalah sinonim untuk mengalami orgasme, dan makna ini dapat berlaku untuk pria dan wanita._

_Alat reproduksi yang basah umumnya mengacu pada pelumasan vagina yang secara alami dihasilkan seorang wanita (yang biasanya terjadi selama rangsangan awal) untuk membantu mempersiapkan vagina untuk melakukan hubungan intim (atau penetrasi jari)._

_Seperti semua hal lain, wanita berbeda dalam hal seberapa banyak pelumasan yang mereka hasilkan. Dan umumnya, semakin terangsang seorang wanita, semakin banyak dia akan melumasi awalnya. Hal ini memungkinkan bagi wanita untuk mengeluarkan semburan kecil cairan vagina selama orgasme._

_Apa yang kebanyakan orang anggap sebagai "ejakulasi wanita" adalah cairan yang diciptakan oleh tubuh atau kencing. Kondisi ini cukup umum dengan orgasme yang sangat intens untuk wanita, dengan penelitian menunjukkan sekitar 30% wanita melaporkan mengalaminya._

_Berarti dengan kata lain, apabila anak ini telah mengalami pubertas, maka kemungkinan ia bisa menghasilkan semburan mani._

.

Untuk membuktikan pertanyaan di atas, kini aku berada di dalam kamar tidur Sarada. Ruangan itu gelap. Hari sudah tengah malam dan jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua malam. 

Aku memperhatikan Sarada yang tak sadarkan diri dan telah menunjukkan reaksi oleh obat perangsang.

Kedua tangannya yang mungil terikat dan terangkat di atas kepalanya. Di kepalanya terdapat penutup mata dan ikatan mulut. Wajahnya sangat memerah dan hidungnya mengembang-mengempis untuk menarik oksigen. Efek obat perangsang sudah pasti membuat napasnya tertahan. Bibirnya membengkak dan memerah, terlihat sedikit basah karena air liur yang menggenang. 

Di lehernya terlihat sesak, nampak mengeras, dan mengejang. Urat-uratnya terlihat. Kepalanya menegang ke belakang. 

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang tubuh Sarada kecil rasakan. Bagaimana perasaan libido di dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil? Apa yang ia pikirkan ketika obat itu merasuk ke dalam kepalanya? Ketika aku yang mengonsumsinya, maka tidak ada perasaan lain selain sensasi panas dan terbakar, dan dorongan untuk segera mengocok penis dengan seksama. Dan siksaan itu akan bertahan selama berjam-jam. Itu akan membuat tubuhku sesak dan mataku memburam. Namun, dorongan dan perasaan yang rakus itu akan terus membuat tubuhku mengejang penuh kenikmatan. Seluruh tenagaku akan kukerahkan untuk terus mencapai puncak kenikmatan secara berulang-ulang.

Namun, apakah itu yang akan dirasakan Sarada?

Aku memberinya dua dosis lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Dia menegak minumannya sampai habis. Tidak menunggu waktu lama hingga ia terkapar di tempat tidur dengan muka memerah dan napas pendek yang berat. 

Aku melihat tubuhnya mekar sempurna seperti bunga yang baru tumbuh di musim semi. Kedua tangannya terikat oleh tali yang kuat di masing-masing ujung tiang tempat tidur. Kedua lengannya mungil dan lunak seperti adonan nikmat. Sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya juga nampak demikian.

Baju merah Sarada sangat menawan. Aku perlahan-lahan menarik kancingnya. Dari bawah perut, ke tengah, hingga ke bagian dada. Aku membukanya seperti menyibak gorden di tengah nirwana untuk melihat ada wujud apa di dalam sana.

Aku melihat tubuh seorang wanita dewasa di dalam ukuran seorang anak kecil. 

Katanya, wanita akan terangsang apabila kita memegang payudaranya. Apa itu juga berlaku untuk tubuh anak kecil?

Tanganku berusaha mendekatinya. Aku memandingkan ukuran telapak tanganku yang besar, bahkan mampu untuk meremas kedua payudara Sarada sekaligus.

Apakah Sarada akan merasakannya?

Aku meremasnya dengan perlahan. Rasanya seperti mainan lunak yang populer itu. Dia akan kembali ke ukuran asal, sekuat apa pun kau meremasnya. Kelima jariku terus memencetnya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. Telapak tanganku merasakan biji keras yang ikut berputar setiap kali aku mengaduk dan memutar dagingnya.

Itu adalah putingnya yang ereksi.

Anak kecil juga bisa merasakan ereksi?

Tubuh Sarada sedikit menggeliat. Lenguhan lemahnya mulai terdengar.

Jadi Sarada mulai merasakan sensasi kenikmatannya?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan payudara yang satu lagi?

Katanya akan memberi reaksi berlipat apabila kau juga memberi stimulan yang berbeda. 

Aku kali ini menundukkan kepalaku. Tubuhku sedang berada di atas perut Sarada. Tentu saja tidak menekannya, apabila mendudukinya. Aku berjongkok di antara kedua pinggang Sarada dan mengurung tubuh kecilnya di dalam sana.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tanganku di payudara yang mulai semakin padat, aku menjulurkan ujung lidahku ke puncak puting satunya. Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa.

Aku memasukkan seluruh puting itu ke dalam mulutku dan menyedotnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sambil menjilati daging keras itu dengan lidah. 

Ya. Tubuh Sarada membusung dan suaranya menggeruh penuh desahan.

.

.

Celana dan celana dalamnya sudah kulepaskan dengan sempurna. Bahkan sudah kuculuti sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengikatnya tangan dan kakinya. Aku terus memberinya rangsangan di telinga dan leher menggunakan lidahku, sementara kedua tanganku kini mengaduk dan meremas-meremas payudaranya. 

Bukankah ini rangsangan yang hebat? Kau akan merasakan tiga rangsangan aktif pada tiga titik yang sangat sensitif di tubuhmu. Apalagi ini adalah tubuh Sarada yang telah dilumasi dengan obat perangsang dua dosis. Pasti yang ia rasakan sangat hebat.

Pinggul Sarada mulai bergerak. "Uunhh ..."

Baiklah. Dia mulai reaktif. 

Bibirku turun. Menuju lereng di antara kedua dadanya. Mejilatinya, menuju perut yang mengempis. Lidahku menjilat semakin ke bawah. Tubuhnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri penuh gelisah. Bukankah rasanya nikmat? Hingga akhirnya ... 

Mulutku mendekati lipatan daging untuk menerima penetrasi milik Sarada.

Aku akan memberikan rangsangan hebat ketiga.

Aku menjilatinya dari bawah ke atas. Lidahku mendorong klitorisnya di perjalanan akhir. Pinggulnya ikut terangkat. 

Aku sedari tadi tidak menghentikan jeratan jemariku di dua payudara Sarada. Maka rangsangan berbentuk stimulasi di payudara dan pangkal di antara kedua paha akan memberikannya sensasi mengguggah.

Sarada tidak dapat melipat lutut, mau pun menutup pahanya. Konyol. Aku sudah mengingatknya di masing-masing ujung tempat tidur. Beruntung tempat tidurnya berukuran sangat besar, sehingga kedua kakinya dapat terbuka sangat lebar. 

Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan di dalam mulutku yang masih menjilati daerah lipatan itu?

Dia semakin basah. Bukan karena salivaku. Ini keluar dari dalam sana. Aku dapat terus menyedot dan menghisapnya tanpa henti dan dia akan tetap keluar.

Bagaimana Sarada? Kau merasakan sensasi yang menggelora?

.

.

Sekarang saatnya jari. 

Aku sudah mempelajarinya.

Ada daerah di dalam tubuh wanita yang akan membuatnya mudah terangsang dan cepat orgasme. Apabila sebuah jari atau penis, mendorong dan mengurut daging itu dengan konstan dan cepat, maka tubuh si wanita semakin terangsang. Bahkan di suatu kesempatan, ia akan mampu mendorongkan air mani.

Langkah pertama. Oleskan pelumas ke jari. Kalau perlu telapak tangan. Kita tidak tahu kapan sewaktu-waktu kita ingin memasukkan seluruh telapak tangan ke dalam sana.

Langkah kedua. Dorong dua jari ke dalam lipatan daging basah tersebut dengan perlahan, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Biarkan tubuh si wanita merasakan sensasi jari besar itu menembus tubuhnya.

Langkah ketiga. Dorong dan tarik dengan perlahan. Aku melakukannya. Celupannya terlalu dalam hingga aku dapat merasakan cairannya hingga ke pangkal jari. Tarik lagi, kemudian dorong. Beberapa kali hingga tubuhnya bereaksi. 

Langkah keempat. Tekuk kedua jari saat berada di ujung dalam, maka kau akan menemukan daging kecil di sana yang letaknya tepat berdekatan dengan klitoris.

Sarada tersentak.

Itulah _g-spot_.

Langkah selanjutnya, tinggal seberapa gigih kau mengocoknya dengan cepat dan keras tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya cairan orgasme yang kau tunggu-tunggu mengalir keluar dari sana.

Apabila kau pernah melihatnya, mungkin kau familiar dengan istilah _fingering_.

.

.

Sekarang saatnya pembuktian.

Setelah mendapatkan titik pusat gairahnya, kedua jariku mengebor dengan cepat. 

Perut Sarada tersontak. Suaranya melenguh. 

Mungkin jariku yang terlalu besar membuatnya terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba.

Itu kah kenikmatan yang kau rasakan, Sarada?

Stimulanku sepertinya masih kurang. Aku menundukkan kepala dan menjilati areal lereng daging yang terbuka saat jariku terus keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

Apakah sudah nikmat, Sarada?

Kedua tangannya nampak mengejang dan menarik tali-tali yang mengekangnya. Aku dapat melihat otot-otot mungil Sarada mengeras. Dari bawah sini, terlihat sangat manis.

Mungkin masih belum seberapa, Sarada?

Aku mengucek-ngucek jempol ibu jariku ke klitoris Sarada, turut berkontribusi dengan lidah yang menjilat dari bawah ke atas. 

Kudengar rangsangan klitoris sudah sangat hebat, ditambah lagi dengan pelayanan lidah, dan ditambah lagi dengan tancapan jari yang menusuk cepat. 

Rakus sekali tubuhnya, mendapatkan begitu banyak rangsangan di satu titik saja.

.

Aku sedikit menikmati pemandangan. Dengan dua jari saja aku sudah mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Sarada, mulai ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki bergetar. Rasanya kejam apabila dengan satu tangan saja, tubuhnya sudah terhantuk-hantuk setiap kali aku menembusnya. Apalagi tubuhnya masih sangat murni dan tidak pernah merasakan semua rangsangan yang kuberikan secara bersamaan ini. Tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

Maksudku, suatu saat nanti manusia pasti akan merasakan kenikmatan seksual. Aku hanya memberikannya pada Sarada lebih awal dari yang seharusnya.

Ikatan-ikatan di tangannya mulai melonggar, pasti karena gerakan memberontak yang dilancarkan kedua tangannya.

Kedua dadanya memerah. Wajahnya memerah. Napasnya sangat berat dan pendek.

Tubuhnya tidak akan melawan untuk waktu yang lama. Sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai puncak. Tanganku tidak akan berhenti sampai-

Perutnya mengempis dan dadanya membusung kuat ke atas. Urat-urat lehernya tertarik dan kedua tangannya memunculkan otot. 

Aku merasakan ujung jariku menyentuh air dari dalam sana. 

Seluruh tubuh Sarada mengejang kuat dan suaranya meraum tertahan.

Inikah-?

Aku menarik jariku dengan cepat. Kedua daging itu nampak bergetar cepat, membentur satu-sama lain. Pahanya ikut bergetar. 

Aku menunggu dengan seksama, hingga kejang Sarada mencapai satu titik puncak. 

Namun, tak berapa lama kejang itu berhenti.

Sarada telah mencapai orgasmenya.

Namun, tidak ada siraman air mani!

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Berarti aku salah melakukannya. Aku harus melakukannya sekali lagi.

Aku memasukkan kembali jariku dengan cepat. Sarada sampai berjengit karenanya.

Tenang, Sarada. Aku akan membuatmu sampai di sana. Aku takkan berhenti sampai kau berhasil mencapai titik itu.

.

.

Aku sampai tak tega melihatnya. 

Sarada sudah kubuat orgasme tiga kali.

Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lelah dan lemas sekarang. Namun, tubuhnya belum memproduksi cairan itu dengan banyak.

Ya, dirinya sudah sangat basah di dalam sana, namun hingga saat ini masih orgasme kering yang tercipta.

Aku memutar otak. 

Semua rangsangan sudah kuberikan. Melalui jempol jari di klitoris, lidah yang terus menjilat dengan liur yang basah, hisapan yang rakus di leher, rangsangan pada kedua payudara, pijatan di paha. 

Namun, tetap saja semua itu hanya memberikannya orgasme biasa.

Di tengah lamunanku, aku melihat pinggul Sarada mulai bergerak kembali. Suaranya timbul-tenggelam, persis orang mengingau. Kali ini gerakannya seperti menaiki kuda liar, maju mundur, mulai dari perlahan-lahan hingga menjadi cepat.

Bunyi seprei yang terseok-seok menandakan pinggul Sarada bergerak semakin liar. Pantatnya yang sintal menjaga tubuhnya tetap berada di tempat, namun pinggul itu semakin haus akan adukan liar dan panas.

Aku melihat seluruh tubuh Sarada menyokong pergerakan itu. 

Aku menyaksikannya dan tersadar. 

Itu adalah pergerakan orang berhubungan seks. Tubuh Sarada menginginkan lebih.

Inilah saatnya. 

Tentu saja aku tidak akan memasukkan penisku ke dalam sana! Belum saatnya. 

Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali memasukkan jariku ke dalam sana dan mencari titik gairah Sarada.

Dan aku mengaduknya dengan cepat. Hidung Sarada menarik oksigen dengan cepat dan rakus. Pinggul Sarada merespon gerakan tanganku dengan memberikan ayunan yang seirama agar lubangnya dan penusukku membentur sempurna dengan keras.

Ayunan Sarada semakin liar dan cepat, aku mengikuti gerakannya dengan berusaha tidak kehilangan tempo.

Wajah Sarada sangat memerah.

Lalu, aku merasakan cairan itu kembali menyentuh ujung jariku. Kali ini merembes dengan cepat hingga ke jari bagian tengah.

Aku menariknya dengan cepat.

Lalu, pinggul Sarada terangkat ke atas dan pahanya bergetar hebat.

Seperti keran, air bening itu meluncur dari lubangnya. 

Akhirnya. 

Aku terpana. Menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh wanita mungil ini mengeluarkan cairan-cairan berkilauan yang terciprat beberapa kali ke udara.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Tubuhnya mengejang dan semprotan panjang menyembur ke udara, diiringi lenguhan Sarada yang panjang dan nikmat.

Otot-ototnya menjadi lemas. Lalu, hingga tetes terakhir tersiram, pinggul Sarada terbanting ke tanah.

Aku tersadar telah menahan napas.

Tadi itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Bagaimana tubuh seorang anak berumur 12 tahun mampu mengeluarkan orgasme ejakulasi dan menyiram air mani secara beruntun dengan sempurna.

Aku menyaksikan dada Sarada yang mendengus-dengus cepat.

Aku terus diam dan mengamati aksi perubahan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya napas itu menjadi tenang dan stabil.

.

.

Aku pikir Sarada akan membencinya.

Tepat tiga hari setelah aku membangkitkan gairah seksual di dalam tubuhnya, aku menyaksikan kejadian spektakuler di malam itu dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku berjalan keluar di tengah malam. Lamunanku menuntun menuju ke kamar Sarada.

Dari sana, terdengar samar dan lemah, aku mendengar suara desahan-desahan anak kecil dari dalam sana.

Insting di dalam kepalaku otomatis langsung menuntun kakiku ke arah sana. 

Dari celah yang tidak banyak memberikan gambaran seutuhnya isi kamar miliknya, aku mampu melihat pemiliknya bergetar hebat, telanjang di atas tempat tidur.

Ia tengah menjepit kuat-kuat telapak tangannya di antara kedua paha yang menindih dengan erat. Punggungnya melengkung dan kedua gundukan payudaranya memuncak, satu tangannya berada di satu payudara, sementara kepalanya tertarik ke belakang dengan leher yang mengurat. 

Tubuh Sarada nampak meronta di dalam kendali dirinya sendiri, namun ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakan meremas di salah satu buah dada dan gerakan tidak sabaran menarik-mendorong jari ke dalam-

Apakah dia sedang bermasturbasi?

Rambut Sarada terlihat acak-acakan, namun keringat menjaganya tetap berada di tempat, di sekitar wajahnya. Napasnya terlihat sangat sulit untuk dicerna.

Ia menderam dan pinggulnya terangkat ke udara, seluruh otot-ototnya mengeras, jari-jari di dalam daging di antara kedua pahanya menggerus kian terburu-buru.

Hingga akhirnya, lenguhan napas terakhir dan pinggul Sarada terbanting ke tanah.

Lengannya menutup wajah dengan kondisi napas terangah-engah.

Apa dia sedang mencari suatu reaksi? 

.

.

Itu adalah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, namun kali ini lebih dahsyat lagi.

Aku mungkin belum menceritakan kebiasaanku untuk 'mampir' ke kamar Sarada dan melihat apa yang gadis kecil itu lakukan, namun, dengan sangat senang kukatakan, hampir setiap hari ia melakukan kebiasaan pelampiasan gairah yang sangat panas di dalam sana.

Menyaksikan Sarada orgasme berkali-kali melalui usahanya sendiri, melihatnya lemas karena hasil perbuatannya sendiri, lelah dan terengah hingga pagi.

Namun, malam ini berbeda. Berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya terkait ke ujung-ujung tempat tidur. Kakinya membentang dan terbuka lebar. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengikatnya, namun kurasa itu adalah perbuatannya sendiri. Kedua tangannya masih bebas. Namun ia memegang erat tiang-tiang tempat tidur di belakang bantal. Dan kulihat mata dan mulutnya terikat kain. Kancing-kancing bajunya terbuka, payudara itu membumbung ganas di udara. Sementara di bawah sana, tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh di bawah sana?

Apa itu vibrator?

Apa dia baru saja berusaha mengikat kakinya sendiri, membuka tangannya, dan membuat dirinya digerus oleh vibrator?

Terlihat aneh, namun yang pasti, Sarada berhasil mencapai puncak _squirt-_ nya setelah menarik alat itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Menarik.

.

.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sarada bekerja malam ini.

Biar aku yang mengurus semua.

Dia sampai harus repot-repot membeli vibrator. Apabila dia membutuhkanku, maka aku akan hadir tiap malam.

Dia tengah tertidur setengah sadar. Aku sudah memberikan cairan perangsang yang sama seperti waktu itu. Tubuhnya mulai memanas seiring aku menunggunya bereaksi di dalam ruangan itu.

Aku duduk di atas perutnya yang mungil. Sedikit melayang, karena tidak mungkin aku menggencetnya dengan tubuh pria dewasa milikku.

Kedua tangannya kembali terikat di ujung-ujung tempat tidur. Matanya kembali tertutup kain, mulutnya juga demikian. Di balik punggungku, kedua kakinya pun sudah terikat dengan sempurna di ujung-ujung tempat tidur.

Aku melihat dadanya di depan mataku. Segar dan memadat.

Aku membasahi tangan-tanganku dengan cairan pelumas.

Saatnya memulai rutinitas.

.

.

Aku berhasil membuat Sarada orgasme basah tiap malam. Lima sampai tujuh kali. 

Aku melihat botol-botol minum besar di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pastilah ia meminum semua itu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur agar mampu mengeluarkan aliran deras mani sebanyak apa pun yang ia inginkan. Dan keinginanku juga.

Kegiatan kami tiap malam sangat panas dan liar, meski pada akhirnya kami berdua akan berakhir basah kuyup sekujur badan dan lengket di daerah paha. 

Sarada menggerung dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Itu adalah orgasme ke-tujuhnya. Cipratan airnya menumpahi telapak tanganku. Tanganku sudah nampak seperti genangan air. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan. Aku melihat tubuhnya memberontak. Suaranya merenguh keras. Aku sama sekali tidak menurunkan stimulasi, sebaliknya mempercepat tempo dan durasi.

Punggungnya melengkung paksa. Segera kusambar payudara yang menegang dan memberinya pompa cepat, yang memberi stimulan kedua. Sisa-sisa cairan semakin sedikit menciprati seprei. Tidak, tidak. Kau harus bisa. Aku mengubek klitorisnya menggunakan jempolku dengan kecepatan penuh, stimulan ketiga. Kau pasti bisa mengeluarkan yang ke-delapan, Sarada. Aku tahu kau bisa. Pinggul Sarada terangkat kian ke atas. Tubuhnya mengeras seperti batu. Aku mempercepat semua tempo di titik-titik tubuhnya.

Raungannya kian keras.

Masih kurang. Aku langsung memajukan kepala dan menjilat-jilati dari bawah ke atas menuju daerah titik gairah yang basah. Lidahku menyelusup ke dalam celah penuh lendir mani yang terbuka, memompanyanya masuk ke dalam gua mulut yang penuh dengan saliva dan rasa haus oleh air miliknya. Hingga bunyi kecipak-kecipak itu tercipta. Stimulan keempat.

Jariku memanas dan mulai tergenang oleh cairan.

Aku merasakannya.

Sebentar lagi.

Cipratan-cipratan kecil air itu mulai keluar kembali sana. Meludahi tanganku, menyemproti wajahku, dan tertelan oleh mulutku.

Sekarang saatnya membuka jalur deras itu.

Lenguhan Sarada mengambung ke udara.

Air hangat Sarada menyembur deras dan menampar keras wajahku.

Aku menyambut cipratan orgasme Sarada dengan sukacita.

.

.

Malam itu aku tidur di sebelah satu payudara Sarada. Dengan kondisi aku masih di sana, aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuka ikatan kaki-tangan dan penutup kain di wajahnya. Aku berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluk perutnya, sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkannya sendirian. Tanganku jahil memainkan-mainkan payudara itu seperti mainan lunak yang mudah diremas dan akan kembali utuh. Sarada tidak bereaksi. Dia pasti tertidur. Atau terbius. 

Kabarnya, wanita yang mengalami orgasme basah beruntun dan terus mengeluarkan mani, akan kehilangan sebagian kesadarannya dan kemampuan berpikir sementara.

Kurasa ini yang dialami Sarada. Apalagi tubuhnya masih terlalu muda untuk menerima semuanya.

Kuakui malam ini sangat luar biasa. 

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dan duduk tegak.

Bagaimana jika-

Aku segera mendekati daerah di antara pahanya dan duduk di depan sana. 

Aku memandangi dua kaki yang terbuka dan daging yang memerah. 

Bagaimana jika-

Aku memandangi penisku sendiri yang masih tegak.

Aku merangkak maju, mengarahkannya ke depan lipatan yang masih basah. 

Ukurannya terlalu besar. Apa bisa masuk? Bagaimana kalau kulitnya tidak elastis? Apakah akan sakit?

Aku memajukan posisinya, namun masih mengambang di atas perut Sarada. Aku mengukur dari pangkal batang hingga ujung, kira-kira akan sampai mana penis ini masuk.

Satu sentimeter melewati pusar. 

Apa kau gila?

Baik. Aku tidak akan mendorong dalam-dalam nantinya.

Kali ini, aku membiarkannya tidur malam ini.

Sebelum pergi aku memberikan dua carik kertas di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

.

.

 _Dari 0-10, berapa kenikmatan yang kau rasakan_?

100.

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi kalau Sarada yang merasakannya sendiri, mungkin itu ada benarnya.

Aku membalik lembaran dan melihat kertas selanjutnya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Apa sudah siap untuk penetrasi?_

Sangat tidak sabar.

Napasku berhenti. Oke, oke. Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Sungguh, apa Sarada tahu arti kata penetrasi? Itu adalah proses memasukkan penis ke dalam vaginamu! Itu adalah proses seks atau dikenal juga pembuahan sel telurmu oleh sel sperma pria! Aku belum memikirkan posisinya! 

Baik. Sarada sendiri yang meminta. Dia bilang sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak sabar. 

Tapi, aku masih belum memutuskan. Aku telah memikirkan ini sepanjang hari?

Posisi yang sesuai untuk pemula. Maksudku, untuk Sarada.

Aku memikirkan posisi tindih yang klasik di mana pihak pria berada di atas dan wanita di bawah, namun posisi serangan dari belakang juga tidak kalah enak.

Aku sampai gila memikirkan akan seperti apa hasilnya. Maksudku itu belum tentu muat.

Tapi, pikiranku kembali tercengang saat aku kembali menemui Sarada ketika berniat mengikatnya, dan melihat Sarada telah membenamkan penis plastik seukuran orang dewasa di dalam tubuhnya. Lengkap dengan getaran maksimum.

Aku menegak ludah.

Apa ini gara-gara efek dosis obat perangsang yang kutambahkan hingga jadi tiga?

.

.

Sarada setengah sadar ketika aku mengatur posisi tubuhnya seperti biasa.

Aku sama sekali tidak mencabut penis karet dan vibrator itu dari dalam tubuhnya. Aku membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi terbiasa dengan ukuran benda itu di dalam tubuhnya beserta getarannya.

Wajah Sarada merah padam malam ini. Napasnya menjadi sangat berat. Keringatnya sudah mengembun di sekujur tubuhnya. 

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang tergenang keringat dan rambut lengket.

Apa ini gara-gara obat perangsang yang ia tegak? Atau gara-gara tawaran penetrasi yang kuberikan?

Atau kombinasi dari keduanya yang membuat tubuh Sarada sudah ditaklukan duluan.

Aku menarik napas. Posisi bantal besar sudah kuletakkan di bawah punggungnya. 

Posisi terbaik menerima penetrasi adalah saat punggung wanita melengkung.

.

.

Aku terus memberikan Sarada orgasme basah yang hebat malam itu hingga mencapai orgasme kelima.

Hingga pada titik di mana pancaran air Sarada yang terakhir berhasil mencapai dadaku, aku yakin akan memberinya penetrasi.

Tanganku menuju dadanya yang membesar dan mengempis saat mencari napas. 

Degup jantungnya sangat keras, berdebum-debum di telapak tangan.

Baiklah.

Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Sarada malam ini.

Perlahan-lahan aku menghampiri ikatan tali di kaki kanan dan kirinya. Maksudnya adalah agar dapat membuat ia mengalungkan kakinya di pinggangku nanti.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memposisikan diriku di depan lubang masuk Sarada. Penisku menegak sempurna. Mengeras garang.

.

.

Aku menunduk, membenamkan kepalaku ke lehernya. Dada bertemu dada, perut bertemu perut. Tanganku yang besar memeluk kepalanya dari belakang. 

Kemudian aku mendorong pinggulku perlahan-lahan. Ujung penisku membelah daging yang basah dan hangat. Tubuh Sarada berjengit. Aku memeluknya kian erat.

Aku sudah memberikan pelumas yang banyak pada penisku. Begitu pula dengan liang Sarada yang sudah padat oleh pelumas alami dari tubuhnya.

Batang penisku menerobos lipatan basahnya dengan cukup mudah. 

Punggungnya menegak dan suaranya mengerang. Aku melihat otot-otot tangannya keluar kembali.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan penembusan. Aku menciumi lehernya dan menyedotnya.

Ujung penisku terhantuk dinding rahimnya. Apa sudah sampai? Apa semuanya sudah masuk? 

Aku melihat ke bawah dan masih ada sisa beberapa sentimeter.

Pinggulku mendorong kian dalam. Tubuh Sarada ikut terdorong.

Aku mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulku.

.

.

Apa yang akan dirasakan anak dua belas tahun saat berhubungan seks?

Apakah dia akan merasakan kenikmatan yang dirasakan orang dewasa? Apakah akan sakit? Apakah akan jauh lebih nikmat? Apakah kepalanya akan terasa mengambang? Apakah tidak akan ada lagi yang mampu ia rasakan selain rahimnya yang dipijat oleh penis orang dewasa? Apakah seluruh semestanya akan terpusat pada satu titik nikmat di bawah perutnya?

Aku sudah sering melakukan seks, dengan pasanganku tentu saja. Secara rutin.

Aku bisa membuatnya orgasme sekarang juga. Aku bisa menambahkan kecepatan pinggul seperti bintang seks profesional. Aku bisa terus memberikannya penetrasi ternikmat yang akan terus ia ingat sampai seumur hidupnya. Aku bisa membuatnya orgasme tak henti-henti. Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat ketagihan seks.

Tapi, Sarada? 

Sarada masih sangat kecil. Namun, tubuhnya masih perlu beradaptasi. Ingat. Ini adalah pengalaman seks pertamanya. Aku selain tidak ingin membuat ini menjadi mimpi buruknya, juga tidak berharap agar ia tidak mau melanjutkan sesi pertemuan kami.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang mengejang. Sambil terus menghitung tempo, aku memperikirakan sudah sampai mana tubuhnya bereaksi.

Tanpa menghentikan ayunan, aku menggerakan jari-jemariku di bawah kepalanya, membuka ikatan mulutnya.

Aku mencengkram rahangnya dan saat mulutnya terbuka hendak menarik oksigen, aku langsung menutupnya dengan mulutku. Napasnya tertahan di mulutku. Lenguhannya sama dengan tempo tiap kali aku mendorongnya masuk ke dalam.

Aku mendorong kian cepat dan langsung kembali menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman, sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Aku memaju-mundurkan pinggulku semakin laju, berlomba dengan dirinya yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Aku akan membuatnya nikmat duluan sebelum ia sempat menghukumku.

Tanpa menurunkan tempo dan melepaskan ciuman, aku berusaha membuka ikatan mata dari bawah kepalanya. Doronganku kian cepat. Aku tahu tubuh Sarada sudah beradaptasi dan siap menerima tempo yang selanjutnya. Aku menarik wajah, lalu menarik kain itu dari matanya.

Aku mendekap wajahnya dengan tanganku saat mata itu terbuka perlahan.

Bola matanya membesar. 

Tatapan kami bertemu. Keringatku jatuh mengenai keningnya. 

Napas kami bersatu.

"Sakit?" tanyaku pelan.

Matanya sayu dan bibirnya tersenyum.

Suara seraknya bagai melodi di telingaku. 

_"Aku sangat menikmatinya, Naruto-san."_

Aku tersenyum menyambut senyumannya.

Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu malam ini.

.

.

Kami melakukan seks liar malam itu. 

Bukan kami sebenarnya. Tapi aku.

Aku tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku untuk tetap pada jalur dengan tidak mendorong terlalu dalam, terlalu cepat, atau terlalu keras.

Aku sangat tidak sabaran membuatnya orgasme. Bahkan saat ia mencapai orgasme, aku tidak sabar untuk memberikannya orgasme lanjutan.

Ketika tersadar, aku sudah memberikannya tiga kali orgasme beruntun. Wajahnya sangat memerah. Aku terus memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam tubuhnya tiap kali dia lemas dan hampir menutup mata.

Aku sudah memberikan layanan penetrasi terhebatku. Ada baiknya dia tetap tersadar dan mampu merasakan itu dengan sepenuhnya.

Ranjang tempat tidur Sarada berguncang-guncang.

Suara desahan kami memenuhi kamar kecilnya.

Dan Sarada sama sekali tidak memintaku untuk berhenti. Ranjangnya sudah sangat basah oleh cairan kami berdua. 

Tanpa mempedulikan jam, kami terus melakukannya sepanjang malam seperti tidak ada hari esok.

.

.

Aku terbangun lebih dulu, lalu membereskan kekacauan yang kami buat semalam.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan bersih dan tertutup selimut, aku meninggalkan secarik kertas lain di mejanya.

 _Kita akan melakukannya lagi malam ini._

Sepanjang hari aku terus memikirkan bagaimana sensasi yang dirasakan Sarada semalam?

Apakah sebegitu nikmatnya hingga ia tidak meminta berhenti? Apakah ia sudah melampaui rasa puas yang tertinggi hingga tidak mampu berpikir lagi? Apakah jantungnya serasa meledak? Sesungguhnya, bagaimana rasanya puas beruntun itu? Setelah orgasme, kemudian ditimpa oleh orgasme lagi, kemudian ditimpa oleh orgasme lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Ketika rangsangan akan terus datang di tubuhmu. Tak henti-henti menyerang dan titik sensitifmu. Tubuhmu takkan terlelap oleh kebangkitan gairah.

Dan apa yang dipikirkan Sarada sekarang?

Apakah ia tengah memikirkannya sekarang? Apakah ia tidak sabar untuk melakukannya lagi? Apakah perasaan itu kian tumbuh di dalam dirinya dan tak bisa ia bendung lagi?

Aku tidak mau berpikir terlalu banyak dan langsung pergi mencari jawabannya.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara-suara desahan hebat dari dalam kamarnya.

Tunggu, sebentar. Ia tidak menjerit semeriah ini saat bermasturbasi sendirian. Apa efek semalam memberinya gejolak seks yang nikmat hingga sekarang? Apa ia sedang berusaha memuaskannya dirinya sendiri? Apa sisa ingatan senggama erotis semalam saat penisku di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya berimajinasi kuat?

Erangan terakhir dan panjang milik Sarada menandakan ia telah mencapai orgasme.

Namun, desahan itu tidak berhenti, melainkan kembali berlanjut.

Sungguh, apakah ia benar-benar mengilhami peristiwa semalam sebagai bahan dari pemuasan dirinya kali ini?

Aku melihat dari balik jendelanya dan mengintip ke dalam.

Benar. Sarada berada di tengah-tengah seks seperti semalam.

Ia berbaring setengah telanjang, dengan tubuh bagian bawah tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun dan baju terangkat hingga memperlihatkan buah dadanya, sama seperti posisi saat ia mendekatinya pertama kali.

Kedua tangan terikat di ujung tempat tidur dan kedua kaki terbentar lebar.

Kedua matanya juga tertutup kain. Mulutnya tidak.

Hampir persis seperti hari pertama.

Bedanya kali ini bukan diriku yang berada di sana mengayunkan pinggul maju-mundur mendorong daging yang padat.

Tubuhku menegang.

Itu adalah Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke tidak kalah cepat menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya keluar-masuk ke tubuh Sarada yang setengah sadar.

Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas dua dada Sarada dengan tidak sabar. Pinggulnya menggempur kian cepat.

Gila. Itu dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari gerakanku.

Apa Sarada mampu menerima semua itu? Aku ingin membantunya, namun, mengapa kakiku tidak mau bergerak? Mengapa aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menolongnya? Dan mengapa situasi di mana Sasuke mengeluarkan aura kejantannya yang dominan pada tubuh kecil Sarada membuat mereka menjadi terlihat sangat panas dan mengairahkan?

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhenti atau pun menurunkan laju tepukan pinggulnya. Sebaliknya daging mereka terus beradu satu sama lain dengan suara keras dan sangat cepat. Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju goyangannya. Membiarkan Sarada merasakan rasa puas yang tidak henti-henti.

Pinggul Sarada kontan langsung tersedot cepat ke atas, menghasilkan cipratan air yang banyak. 

Sarada melenguhkan erangan terakhirnya, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terbanting dan terkulai lemas ke tempat tidur.

Aku mengetahui istilah itu.

Pingsan diakibatkan seks hebat. 

.

.

Namun, aku salah perkiraan.

Sasuke menyiapkan kembali tubuh Sarada berada di posisinya.

Kemudian kembali mengocok penisnya dan melakukan persiapan untuk sesi kedua.


End file.
